


Can I Love Only You?

by Isaberu



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaberu/pseuds/Isaberu
Summary: Cloud and Tifa had recently started dating after Tifa finally confesses to him. This has cause tension to build up between Aerith and Cloud, due to her unrequited feeling for him and his underlying emotions for her. One evening as Cloud was helping Aerith with a delivery they found themselves at the church were all began losing themselves in each other. His mind still races to that night remembering the sensation of their heightened chemistry. On occasion he visits Aerith’s flower shop and helps her out in repairs and such causing him to continuously imagine their bodies reuniting in that heat again. Cloud comes home to Tifa, whom he loves and cares deeply for, tense and frustrated by his uncontrollable sex drive. Little does Cloud know, Tifa had also had a secret to feel guilty for...
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Vincent Valentine
Kudos: 20





	Can I Love Only You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is particular one shot is a continuation from Just This Once. In this Tifa still thinks about her time with Vincent feeling guilty by how good it felt. She still has very strong sexual feeling towards him, but of course she is still very much in love with Cloud. Cloti is my absolute OTP, but I am also a avid multi-shipper. I don't tend to write stories so please forgive me if what little plot I provided in the summary isn't enough. I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I had writing it!

The shower knob turned as the the initial wave of cold water cascaded down. Tifa reached the tips of her fingers checking its temperature. The towel that was folded around her hourglass figure slipped to the floor as she entered the warm stream.

The water rained down her slim figure as her fingers combed through her silk like hair. Her mind raced to the moment when Vincent's fingers threaded through them, while she rode him. She felt her pussy contract for quick moment._I shouldn't... but just for a little won't hurt..._ Tifa slipped her middle finger to her clit pressing it slowly. 

"Ah...ahhh...Vincent..." she cooed, entering another finger as she was giving in to her temptation. 

Heavy footsteps could be heard outside the bathroom door. Tifa swiftly removed her fingers, her bud throbbing from be rudely interrupted.

“C-Cloud?” Tifa called out flustered, seeing him open the door half way. She poked her head out of the shower seeing him stand at the entrance. Cloud’s eye brows furrowed not wanting to make eye contact with hers.

“Something the matter?”

“It’s nothing,” He snapped “Just had a bad job is all.” He looked back to the adjoining room, hearing the silence of the rest of the apartment.

“Cloud you can’t continue to keep things to yourself, you can talk to me—,” 

“Are the kids asleep?” he cut her off.

She sighed. “Yes they are, went to bed a half hour ago.”

“Good.”

“Good? That all you have to say? We were talking about you not wanting to open up. We are dating now Cloud, if something is bothering you, you can tel—,” suddenly the shower curtain dragged wide open. Tifa warped her arms across her body instinctively. His icy blue stare pierced right through her, as his already bare body stepped into the bathtub. 

Startled by this, Tifa stepped back losing her footing. Cloud caught her quickly, and brought her body to his. Her back slapped against the tile, Cloud buried his face in her neck already, damping her skin with his breath. The shower water now gliding down his large muscular torso. 

“..Cloud what is going on with you?” Her voice was shaky. Cloud brought his arm over her head, while the other next to her, trapping her like a hunter relishing their prey. His soft kisses on her neck making its way up her jaw, and then landing on her pillowy lips. Their kiss started rough, Cloud frenched her deep almost fighting with her tongue as she tried gasping for air.

"Mmhn!" The only sound that managed to escape her mouth in a desperate attempt to be free. Tifa's hand gliding down the side of chest, feeling every fold and dent of his wet sculpted abs. Cloud sucked in his teeth, feeling her gentle fingers caress his side. It was as if his body was heighten to her touch. Their mouths separated, as Tifa panted hard attempting to catch her breath. Her mouth was opened wide with a bit of saliva mixed with water, dripping out from the side of her lip. His cock twitched, already imagining that opened mouth sucking his hard dick.

_All these years, how have I never noticed how undeniably sexy she is?_His mind raced._I want to see more_ His large hands cupping her mounds, giving a tight squeeze.

"Ah! Easy...Cloud, not so tight..it hurts a little." She whined as he continued to fondle her breasts. 

"Ugh..Sorry I just got excited." he admitted. 

"Yeah I can see that." she chuckled. Her wet hair sticking to her body in strands as it shaped out her outline. Cloud groaned feeling his member get stiff with anticipation. He grabbed both her legs and suspended her against the slippery tile wall. His cock teased her entrance before rapidly bucking his hips into her, pushing himself all the way in.

"Oh God Cloud!" she shouted, gripping his shoulders she could feel how tense he was._What is he so stressed about?_ her mind trailed off as he continued ramming into her.

"Ugh...Tifa...your so tight...damn..." he growled as he continued shoving himself deeper. The slapping of their bodies became louder, as if it was following the beat of a snare drum. Tat tat tat tat tat.  
_God I'm gonna be hearing this tomorrow_ she thought.  
Cloud was slipping in faster, realizing she was getting more wet.

"Don't finish yet." he rasped.

"Oh Cloud...I don't know if I can hold it...aaahh.." she cooed. He abruptly pulled out, she shivered feeling the sudden emptiness. Cloud then swept Tifa off her feet, carrying her princess style to the bedroom.

"Cloud the water is still running!"

"Don't care." he spouted. Dropping her to the bed, she bounced on the mattress as he made his way over to her. Tifa sat up and crawled backwards, as he crept closer. His hazy blue eyes never losing contact with hers.

"Touch yourself." he demanded. Her back against the head board, she slipped her right hand down to her core until her fingers found her already sensitive clit. Tifa felt her body starting to fail her as he continued to stare at her open mouth, panting and gasping in pleasure. Cloud moved on to his knees, presenting his hard cock to her face.

"Now suck it." He rubbed his shaft in front of her, as if preparing a meal for consumption. Tifa opened her mouth and took in the tip of his length. Swirling her tongue around it, her spit combined with his pre cum created a moist velvety feeling of euphoria, that cause Cloud to jerk his hips into her mouth.

Tifa gulped, now feeling his entire member. She continued the blow job making moaning sounds, as she was still massaging her clit. She gasped while his cock was in her mouth feeling a wave of bliss radiating within her. 

"Fuck...Tifa...your so sexy right now...keep going..." Cloud moaned, putting his one hand on the back of her head running his fingers through her damp hair.

"You want it so bad...don't you..." he growled.

"Mhmmm..."

"I bet your so fucking wet right now...Just waiting for me.." Tifa's walls clenched hard around her fingers, bursting with liquid coating it completely.

"Gugh...I'll give it you now." Cloud moved back as trail of liquid stretched out, connecting her mouth to his still very firm cock. Tifa's body melted down, laying flat on the bed. Cloud being over her picked up her leg and placed it on his shoulder, gravitating his glans to her soaked pussy. He entered faster than he expected, finding himself in new depths with this position. Cloud repeatedly bucked his hips into her, as she slipped her hand behind the nape of his neck. Seeing him work so hard into her, made her insides turn as she arched her back. Cloud bent down and sucked on her harden nipple that was brought up to him.

"Oh Cloud! Get me there please! Ahhh!" she panted.  
"...Tifa I never knew you were so greedy" he chuffed. Tifa pushed him back, landing on top of him. She quickly grabbed his member and place it at her entrance as her pussy consumed it. Cloud moaned griping her thighs.

"You have no idea.." she breathed. She began to rock her body back and forth feeling his wood grind against the ridges of her cunt. Tifa bent her self backward, as Cloud saw her stomach rise and fall as she continued to move in a snaking motion. He followed her movements lifting his hips along with hers.

"Damn Tifa.." His voice was raspy and deep as he knew his time was nearing its peak. Cloud traced his hands from her thighs up to her gyrating hips, and began to pick up the pace of her movements. Cloud sat up, his toned arms pulled her closer to him. Her breasts pressed against his sweaty chest. Their eyes met, Cloud cupped her face and gave her a gentle kiss as their lips barely parted for a moment. Both their mouths centimetres away from each other. He softly brushed his thumb over her quivering lips. 

“Beautiful...” He whispered. Tifa’s heart went to her throat, those words rang in her head, bringing back the memory of the first drink she had ever served him, all those years ago. 

"Tifa...move with me...yeah..like that.." She rocked her hips along with his, their movements in sync, slow, and intense. The fire burning in the pit of her stomach wanted to eat her alive. She tilted her head up, her eyes fluttering shut concentrating on the thrilling sensation.

"Open your eyes...look at me..." Those piercing blue eyes that seem to see right through her, she felt her guilt wash over her for that moment.

"...Cloud...oh Cloud...I-I'm.." She muttered.

"I know...me too..I'm almost there too.. lets go together..ugh.." Cloud bucked his hips in quick hard thrusts. 

"Ugh! Fuck!" he grunted.

"Cloud I'M---" she shouted as she felt him release. Her inner walls tighten around his member, while he gave a few more pumps until her beating core subsided. _I'm sorry_ she thought as she stared at him catching his breath._Will I ever stop thinking about him...how can I face Cloud after what I did_ Tifa closed her eyes as Vincent's face came to picture in her mind. Arms wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
